Love Game
by deeys
Summary: "Karena secara tak langsung, kau sudah terjebak dalam permainan ini. Permainan semesta yang disebut, cinta."/AyanexSouji/
1. Chapter 1

Minna~!

Kenalkan, saya deeys :3 sebenernya saya sudah lama loh di fandom ini terus akhirnya melanglang buana ke fandom lain deeeh xD #dor

Okey, deeys kangen sama fandom ini terus pengen nge-re-upload fic lama deeys yang dulu belum selesai . Jadi, enjoy the story minna~

**Warnings****: ****OOC?, ****AU, ****typo ****bertebaran, ****straight ****pairing.**

**Disclaimer****: ****Persona ****4 ****punya ****De-#dibekep. ****Bukan, ****Persona****4 ****punya ****ATLUS ****semata ****#pundung**

* * *

><p>"<em>Karena <em>_secara __tak __langsung, __kau __sudah __terjebak __dalam __permainan __ini. __Permainan __semesta __yang __disebut, __cinta.__"_

* * *

><p>"Sudah dengar? Katanya ada murid pindahan dari Tokyo."<p>

"Sudah, dia masuk ke kelas ."

"Maksudmu King Moron? Oh! Kasian sekali, baru masuk sudah mendapat wali kelas seperti King Moron"

"Benar, semoga saja kelas 2 nanti kita tidak mendapat King Moron itu."

"Uh aku ngeri ngebayanginnya. Diajar oleh King Moron. Hii-"

Aku merapikan buku dan peralatan tulisku yang masih ada di meja. Aku menoleh sebentar untuk melihat para teman kelasku yang masih asik ngobrol tentang senpai baru itu. Semua ucapan mereka membuatku penasaran, tak sengaja kudengar bahwa katanya senpai itu memiliki rambut_ silver_ atau abu-abu, entahlah-yang indah, serta wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat dia terlihat begitu keren.

Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali merapikan bukuku lagi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke ruangan musik.

"Mau pergi Ayane-chan?" salah satu dari teman kelasku yang sedang asik membicarakan senpai baru itu bertanya.

"Ah... I-iya Megumi-chan," jawabku pelan."Oh begitu, hati-hati di jalan," balasnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terimakasih lalu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ruang musik.

**QAQ**

Aku memasuki ruangan musik yang kosong. Hanya ada kursi-kursi yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa supaya terlihap mirip _Concert Hall_. Uh, mungkin berlebihan untuk menyebutnya _Concert Hall_ yah toh ini hanyalah ruang musik, ruang musik yang biasa dibuat kami–klub musik-untuk berlatih.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia. Aku memilih untuk duduk di pojok ruangan, dimana tempatku biasa duduk. Terkena sinar matahari sore yang entah kenapa menyegarkan wajahku. Aku mengeluarkan trombone milikku dan mulai berlatih memainkan lagu yang akan kami-oke, aku memang seorang anggota kslub musik tetapi yah, aku jarang dipilih untuk main dalam sebuah pentas, mereka bilang aku terlalu pemalu- hah. Nah, karena aku tidak terpilih untuk pentas yang akan klub musik mainkan di_ Inaba Munincipal Hospital_ ada Ryuki senpai, pemain trombone senior. Dan aku tahu aku tak mungkin bisa sebagus Ryuki senpai.

Mungkin aku tak pantas bermain trombone. Aku termasuk kecil untuk anak seusiaku ditambah lagi dengan potongan rambut yang seperti apel ini. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukainya makanya kupilih model rambut ini.

Aku memandang sekeliling, hari sudah hampir gelap. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang sampai tiba tiba-

_Cklek_

Seorang anak laki laki, yang tak mungkin satu angkatan denganku karena aku tahu dia lebih tua. Dan jangan tanya kenapa aku tahu.

Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dan mungkin kaget saat melihat ruangan yang kosong. Aku juga melihatnya dan ah, rambut _silver_ yang indah, mata abu-abu yang indah, indah sekali.

Aku terus memperhatikannya hingga tanpa sadar mata kami saling bertemu. Dengan cepat aku segera menunduk, bermaksud mengalihkan pandanganku.

Aku masih menunduk dan bisa kulihat bahwa ia berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Halo."

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya. Oke, itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan.

_"Ko.. konichiwa senpai_," balasku pelan. Ia memandangku tajam dengan iris abu-abu miliknya "Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku_ senpai_mu?" tanyanya.

Benar apa kata mereka, ia tidak punya ekspresi sama sekali dan yang entah kenapa membuat dirinya semakin-menarik.

"A..Aku maaf, aku mendengar percakapan teman sekelasku. Dan satu satunya murid yang memiliki rambut abu-abu adalah seorang murid pindahan kelas 2. Dan itu pasti senpai bukan?" tanyaku ragu. "Ma..maaf aku tak bermaksud untuk sok tahu," tambahku.

Aku terdiam saat memandang orang yang ada di depanku ini, kehabisan kata saat melihat iris abu-abu miliknya.

"Oh ya? Wah, sepertinya memang sudah resiko menjadi murid pindahan," balasnya tanpa ekspresi yang berubah. Tak bisa dibilang apakah dia senang, sedih, atau apa. Aku tak tahu, tak bisa dibaca.

"Sebelumnya, maaf_ senpai_. Ada perlu apa datang kesini?" tanyaku pelan. "Ah iya, aku dengar tadi pagi katanya klub musik membuka pendaftaran baru? Aku mau daftar" balasnya. Aku memandangnya tak percaya "Oh!_ Senpai_ mau daftar? Seharusnya _senpai_ datang bukan hari ini, tetapi hari Senin, Selasa, dan Sabtu. Kami berlatih pada hari itu dan_ senpai_ bisa langsung datang," jelasku semangat. Diam sebentar, ia lalu mengangguk mengerti "Jadi, aku salah hari? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Ahh, dia bertanya dia bertanya. Dia bertanya tentang diriku, yang entah kenapa membuat hatiku berdetak tidak karuan.

"Aku, sedang berlatih _senpai_. Dan kebetulan aku yang bertugas untuk merapikan_ paperwork_ klub musik." jawabku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman yang sedikit berlebihan ini.

"Yap, aku yang mengerjakan semua_ paperwork_ di Klub Musik ini, perkenalkan aku Ayane Matsunaga," seruku pelan. Dia memandangku tak percaya, yah meskipun masih dengan_ poker face_ miliknya. "Kau mengerjakan semua_ paperwork_ disini? Semuanya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Yah, itu sudah tugasku kurasa, lagipula aku masih seorang _kouhei_ dan permainan trombone ku tidak seberapa bagus. Jadi aku akan berusaha mengerjakan apapun yang aku bisa membantu klub musik ini," jawabku jujur sambil tersenyum.

Dia tak merespon apapun, melainkan semakin tajam memandangku dengan iris abu-abunya yang dalam sekejap menjadi salah satu hal favoritku.

"Oh iya, dan aku Souji. Souji Seta." Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang dengan malu tapi mau kujabat secara perlahan. _"A.. Arigatou Souji senpai_," ucapku malu.

Hening lagi, ah kurasa hari ini bertemakan hening. Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah hening yang _awkward_, melainkag hening yang membuat hati berdebar-debar. Aneh? Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku mengerling sedikit jendela di sebelahku dan ternyata tanpa kusadari hari sudah semakin gelap, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

"_Se-senpai_, hari sudah semakin gelap. Kurasa sudah saatnya untuk pulang. A-aku masih harus merapikan beberapa_ paperwork_ yang ada."

"Perlu bantuan?"

Wajahku memerah seketika saat mendengar, merah sekali._ Senpai_ pasti menyadari ini, aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana cara untuk menyembunyikannya. Kuharap ada sebuah plastik untuk menutup mukaku kali ini.

"Ah.. merepotkan _senpai_ pasti. Tidak usah, terima kasih."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Lagipula, hari sudah semakin gelap. Tak baik bila kau sendirian disini," katanya datar dan yang entah kenapa bisa hatiku berdegup kencang. Rasanya seperti mau copot.

Akhirnya, Souji _senpai_ membantuku merapikan_ paperwork_ yang ada, dan kami pulang bersama karena entahlah, dia bilang bahwa tidak baik anak perempuan pulang sendiri pada malam hari dan dia bertanggung jawab karena sudah menahanku di ruang musik.

Sampai di depan Junes, kami berpamitan karena arah rumah kami yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar senpai," ucapku pelan. Ia hanya mengangguk cepat dan kemudian pergi menuju arah rumahnya.

Aku memandang sosok Souji senpai dari belakang, badan tegap, rambut yang berwarna abu-abu, gakuran yang kerahnya dinaikan dan kancingnya tak ditutup, dan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Aku tak butuh kata kata puitis untuk melukiskannya, entah kenapa kehadiran Souji senpai sendiri sudah menjadi suatu puisi untukku. Entahlah, apakah aku terjebak dalam permainan semesta? **Ya, permainan semesta yang disebut cinta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**1 ****selesai****^^/**

**Jadi,****bersediakah ****anda ****semua ****RnR?**

**Mari ****ramaikan ****fandom ****Persona ****Indonesia****~! ****#dor**


	2. Chapter 2

Haduh, Ayane itu imut-imut sekali ya ;w;

**Warnings****: ****OOC Souji & OOC Ayane, ****AU, ****typo ****bertebaran, ****straight ****pairing, OC(s)**

**Disclaimer****: Loh? yang punya Persona 4? Ya jelas De- #ditonfa. I-iya, persona 4 punyanya mas/mbak Atlus semata. Bukan punya Deeys ;w; #cakarcakartembok**

* * *

><p><em>Saatnya mengganti 'jika' dengan 'kapan'.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ayane! Tempo mu terlalu lambat!"<p>

"Ma-maaf Kiyu-san!"

Dengan segera aku memainkan trombone milikku sambil mengikuti tempo yang lain. Sesekali aku mengerling seseorang yang duduk di sampingku. Seseorang dengan rambut dan iris mata yang sewarna, **abu-abu.**

"Baiklah! Semuanya, cukup sampai disini untuk hari ini. Dan Seta-san, terima kasih sudah bergabung dengan klub musik! Kau baru masuk selama dua minggu dan permainanmu benar-benar menakjubkan!" Kiyu senpai menepuk kedua tangannya, menandakan bahwa latihan untuk hari ini sudah selesai.

Dengan segera ruangan musik menjadi kosong, yang entah kenapa hanya menyisakan diriku dan Souji senpai.

"Senpai, permainan trompet mu bagus sekali!" seruku sambil merapikan beberapa partitur musik yang berserakan. "Tempo mu tak ada yang meleset, kau-hebat sekali," tambahku lagi.

Tak ada jawaban, selesai meletakkan partitur yang kubawa aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dan entah kenapa, rona merah menari dengan indah di wajahku.

"Uh-um, maaf… Tak ada artinya bila aku yang berbicara seperti itu," lirihku pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dengan menunduk.

"La-lagi pula permainanku hari ini buruk. Coba aku memiliki bakat sepertimu," tambahku pelan dan kali ini berusaha memandangnya. Tak lupa dengan sedikit senyuman yang-aku juga tak tahu-sering sekali muncul akhir-akhir ini.

"Yang penting adalah usaha bukan?" balasnya. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Benar sekali! Ah-tapi, disini ada pemain trombone lain… Ryuki-senpai. Permainannya sangat bagus, berbeda dengan diriku yang payah dan-ah! Sudalah, lupakan senpai!" seruku cepat. Tak kusadari bahwa aku sedang curhat colongan dengan Souji senpai. Memalukan sekali…

"Memang kau tidak pernah berlatih di rumah?" Souji senpai bertanya sambil mengambil partitur yang ada di tanganku, lalu merapikannya dan menaruh ke tempat semula. Lagi-lagi wajahku sukses dibuatnya memerah.

"Bukan begitu senpai, tetangga akan protes dengan suaranya… Makanya aku jarang berlatih di rumah," jawabku. Souji senpai terdiam, ia lalu memandangku, "Mau latihan bersamaku?" tanyanya yang astaga, sudah berapa kali wajahku dibuat memerah hari ini?

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Apa benar yang Souji senpai katakan? Dia mengajakku berlatih bersama?

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih kalau kau tidak mau," lanjutnya cepat dan sambil kembali membantuku membereskan ruang musik.

Tidak mau? Heh, aku akan menyebut diriku gila jika tak mau berlatih bersama dengan orang yang ada di depanku ini! Yah, maksudku, berlatih dengan orang yang hebat tentu akan menyenangkan, kan?

"A-aku mau senpai!" seruku.

Souji senpai berhenti sejenak, ia lalu memandangku dan apa yang kulihat di depanku benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya. Yak- kau pun pasti tak akan percaya, maksudku, seorang Souji senpai sedang tersenyum padaku! Yah, meskipun hanya sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Hm, baiklah-ayo ikut aku," ajaknya. Aku tersenyum senang dan dengan segera kami berdua meninggalkan ruangan musik.

**QAQ**

Kami berdua kini berada di sungai Samegawa dan sedang memainkan sebuah lagu bersama.

"Uh, ma-maaf senpai… Permainan payahku ikut mengacaukan permainanmu." Aku meletakkan tromboneku dan duduk di kursi yang ada.

"Aku benar-benar payah," seruku pelan sambil menghela nafas panjang. Souji senpai hanya memandangku, ia lalu ikut duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau tahu senpai? Aku punya impian… Yah, impian. Dimana musikku akan bisa menggapai orang-bukan hanya sebuah musik untuk di dengarkan, tetapi musik yang bisa mengubah-tidak, musik yang bisa mempunyai arti untuk orang-orang." Aku membenamkan wajahku pada lututku.

"Mungkin terdengar muluk-tapi, entahlah… Tak ada salahnya untuk bermimpi kan senpai?" tanyaku sambil menengadahkan wajahku, berusaha untuk tersenyum. Meskipun bisa terasa bahwa air di ujung mataku akan keluar kapan saja.

Tak ada jawaban, hening. Hanya suara air yang mengalir di sungai Samegawa.

Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Entah kenapa, pemandangan tanah yang ada di bawahku terlihat sangat menarik untuk saat ini.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengelus rambutku pelan.

Aku segera mengangkat wajahku dan betapa kagetnya saat kulihat pemuda dengan iris abu-abu yang begitu menawan-ehem, oke… jangan pedulikan yang tadi. Maksudku, pemuda yang duduk di sebelahku, yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi sedang tersenyum padaku. Bukan senyuman kecil seperti tadi, melainkan sebuah senyuman lebar yang indah-oke, salah _focus_. Senyuman lebar yang jarang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hebat-sudah membuat wajahku memerah, kini juga membuatku kehilangan_ focus._

Dengan segera rona merah menghiasi wajahku, dan kali ini sepertinya gagal kusembunyikan.

"Ayane, wajahmu memerah… Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

Aku mengangguk cepat tanpa berani memandang Souji senpai.

"I-iya senpai… Em, senpai kenapa tersenyum lebar seperti tadi?" tanyaku masih tanpa melihatnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Yah-dan untuk pertanyaanmu, kurasa tak ada salahnya menjadi pemimpi," jawabnya sambil-huh? mengelus pelan rambutku? Ya, Souji senpai mengelus pelan rambutku.

Aku mendengus pelan, dan kemudian memejamkan mataku perlahan.

"Terima kasih senpai," bisikku pelan.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi aku yakin bahwa Souji senpai mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

**QAQ**

"Hei, sudah dengar? Ryuki-chan kecelakaan!"

"Eh? Kecelakaan apa? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa dia hanya terpeleset kok, tapi kudengar tangannya patah."

"Loh? Patah? Lalu bagaimana dengan performance kita nanti?"

"Aku tak tahu-"

_BRAKK_

Obrolan di ruangan musik itupun berhenti seketika. Aku yang sedari tadi sibuk membagikan partitur untuk para anggota langsung menoleh ke arah depan. Begitupun Souji senpai yang ikut membantuku.

"Hey, jangan ngobrol sendiri-sendiri! Tenang sebentar!" seru Kiyu-san, ketua dari klub musik.

Aku segera melanjutkan membagi partitur dengan cepat dan segera kembali ke tempat dudukku. Saat sudah kembali, Kiyu-san mencoba mengambil perhatian seluruh anggota klub musik.

"Ehem, baiklah. Seperti yang sudah kita dengar, Ryuki habis mengalami kecelakaan. Yah, bukan kecelakaan besar juga sih. Dia terpeleset di tangga rumahnya yang licin dan yah-untuk performance kita… Kita masih punya Ayane bukan?"

Namaku yang tiba-tiba disebut dengan segera membuat seluruh mata anggota klub musik mengarah padaku.

"Kau yakin Kiyu? Bukankah nanti akan ada bagian dimana dia harus memainkan trombonenya secara solo?" tanya Mei senpai. Salah satu peniup trompet selain Souji senpai.

"Aku yakin, emm-kau bisa kan Ayane?" tanya Kiyu senpai kepadaku.

Aku yang sedari tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri mengangguk pelan. Tak sadar bahwa kini diriku sedang menanggung beban yang cukup berat.

"Oh, yasuda kalau kau yakin…" Mei senpai tersenyum padaku dan kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya.

Yah, kalau aku boleh berkomentar… Bukan senyum yang ramah.

"Tentu aku yakin! Aku yakin denganmu Ayane, kau harus lebih giat berlatih! Oke?" seru Kiyu senpai bersemangat.

Aku masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa, tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku-yah, aku akan tampil di _Inaba Munincipal Hospital_. Dan dengan sebuah bonus, aku juga akan bermain solo.

Astaga, betapa menyenangkannya ini!

"Ba-baik senpai! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga!" seruku riang dengan senyum yang lebar.

Kiyu senpai mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai latihan untuk hari ini!" serunya sambil memimpin latihan kami.

Aku bermain sambil berkonsentrasi tinggi, tak sadar bahwa seorang senpai di sebelahku sedang tersenyum kecil sambil memandangku.

* * *

><p>Pendek? maaf QAQ<p>

lagi terkena **mager akut**

Oh-oh dan untuk Maya Megumi terima kasih sudah mereview x3~ saya balas disini ya~

Iya, saya suka pairing ini xD terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview yaa x3

**Baiklah minna~**

**RmR? Read must review? :p Konkrit sangat diterima w**

**Dank je~**


End file.
